Just How The Story Goes
by Sentai-Rider Fan
Summary: Nicky is feeling a little stressful after another day at school, she goes to burning flame of hers as the two of them think back on how they first met and what the future lies for them. Nicky X Alexis.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or Castle**

* * *

Nicky rushed out of the school the moment the bell rang eager to be where she wanted to be, it had been another hard day at school with the work and all. It wasn't that she minded the work, she loved the schoolwork and studying new things each day, but the pressure was just sometimes a little bit too much. Just because she was the grand-daughter of the Police Commissioner of New York did not mean that she had to be a genius in everything, sometimes that's what Nicky thought people expected her to be: a genius in everything. Even if she did want to be the first female Reagan cop in the entire history did not mean that she wanted to be best at everything, just enough to know that she had what it takes to be a police officer.

That's why she needed to go to that place, she needed to go to that person, only she understood what it was like to be part of a family that was famous. Only she could understand her frustration as she went to the apartment and knocked on the door overenthusiastically, "Alright I'm coming," a female voice said as the door opened to reveal a stunning girl of eighteen with long reddish hair, "Oh Nicky what are-" she said before Nicky's lips pressed on hers as the two girls exchanged passionate kisses for a while, "okay breathe first," she finally said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Nicky apologised, "stressful day."

"I can see that, come on in," the woman said as Nicky came into the apartment, "drinks?"

"No thanks…how was class?" Nicky asked making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Stressful," the woman said with a slight chuckle, "but at the same time exciting."

"Makes you miss high school?"

"Sometimes…but I think college is much more interesting than high school."

"Only you would think that Alexis."

"Well…that's why I'm the smarter one."

"Oh ha ha," Nicky said as she laid her head on Alexis' lap, "I've missed you…" she said softly.

"It's only been three days Nicky…you can't have missed me that much," Alexis said.

"Still…it was three days without you, three days I had to endure not touching you," as she turned to face Alexis as she brushed her fingers against her face, "three days I couldn't see you."

"Stop being a baby," Alexis said with a sigh, but she returned the feeling as she caressed Nicky's face, "I've missed you too…"

"I can't believe it's been over two months since we started seeing each other," Nicky said as she remembered the first time that she had met Alexis Castle. It had been in one of her grandfather's numerous functions, his role as the PC of the NYPD meant that he went to a lot of parties and naturally her mother attended it along with either her two uncles though that was on rare occasions. Richard Castle had also been in that specific party along with Kate Beckett and her grandfather had commented how the two of them made a perfect team even though Richard was an author by trade.

It was there that she also met Alexis, Nicky had thought of Alexis as stunning the moment she saw her, there was something in her that attracted Nicky to her. It seemed to be the same for Alexis as she couldn't keep her eyes off of Nicky as the two of them exchanged pleasantries, the rest of the party went on as normal though the two girls would always glance at each other now and again and there was something…a hidden smile, a giggle, that seemed to bond them together even though they never spoke.

Nicky didn't see Alexis for a couple of weeks after that party though she never forgot the woman and sometimes during the night that was all she would think about. It wasn't until she accidentally bumped into Alexis when she was on the way home did they meet again, there was a brief exchange of glances, before Alexis invited her over to her home. From then on it would be a secret, forbidden, rendezvous of their own.

"I know…I couldn't believe that we have so much in common," Alexis said, "our parents in a high-profile position, social pressures, not to mention the fact that we could be targeted 24/7."

"Oh yes let's not forget that," Nicky laughed, "but I know that won't happen…hopefully."

"Well at least I know that I have you, I'm sure you'll have the entire NYPD searching top to bottom if I went missing."

"Oh you bet you're not getting away from me that easily."

"Aw~ and here I thought I would be able to ride off my prince charming away from the jealous girlfriend."

"Do you even _have_ a prince charming?" as the two girls laughed as Nicky looked at Alexis before she moved and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

"I'm so happy I'm with you…I've never met a more beautiful, smart, determined, and passionate girl than you," she whispered as her head rested on Alexis' shoulder.

"Same here…you're so much different than any other girl I've met," Alexis whispered back as the two of them looked at each other and then leaned in to kiss as Nicky could taste the sweetness that was Alexis and vice versa.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Nicky asked, them being their families.

"I don't know…dad would be cool with it, he's always cool with everything, but…I don't know if Kate will like it. I mean she's kind of the by-the-books kind of person, but I know she'll support me if I really make my case."

"My family will freak…I mean mum will be completely surprised and so will everyone else, but if it's you: the daughter of Richard Castle I think she'll rethink it."

"Oh yeah…she's a fan of my dad isn't she?"

"Super-uber-fan," as the two girl giggled as Nicky sighed.

"Don't let it get to you…take it one day at a time," Alexis said as the police girl nodded.

"Yeah…I'll try, it's just so hard…I mean everyone thinks I should be this super genius and they expect me to ace every exam, it's not that simple. I have my own life to do and my mum is so, so super protective that sometimes it annoys me."

"So was my dad…he wouldn't let me go to my prom unless I had someone he trusted with me, turns out to be Kate coincidentally enough."

"How did you get through life with an over-protective parent?"

"I just tell myself that they're doing it for my own sake and that as soon as I'm old enough I'll be away from them and then I'll be free."

"I have a feeling my mum is going to have me watched for the rest of my life…but I see your point…"

"Well…you always have me," Alexis said with a smile, "always."

"I know…" Alexis said kissing her cheek, "always."

The phone suddenly rang surprising the two girls as Alexis picked it up, "Hello, oh dad what's up? O-oh you're coming in early? Al-alright I'll go get ready," as Nicky immediately jumped up and grabbed her bag. Richard wasn't supposed to come in yet for at least another hour, it was a big disappointment to Nicky, but she understood that the man eccentric and came in on different times. However Alexis had ways to know when her dad was coming in and that was an advantage to both girls. "Sorry about this," Alexis said after she had put the phone down as Nicky prepared to make her escape.

"No problem I understand," Nicky said, "besides it's a little bit exciting to be going down the fire escape. Like those old romance movies," as she opened the window. She passionately kissed Alexis one last time as they looked at each other, "Sunday?"

"Definitely, he's out the entire day and grandma's out with her friends as usual," Alexis said, "we have the whole house to ourselves."

"I can't wait," Nicky said with a slight purr, "I'll make sure to keep Sunday free. See you then Alexis," as the two girls exchanged one last kiss before she was already off. Alexis couldn't help, but smile at Nicky…how the girl was so special to her and she sometimes wondered what would have happened if their position was reversed. Would they still fall in love? Or would something else happened? But then like her father always said: that's just how the story goes.


End file.
